Burst Angel: Redemption
by Boarbatusk328
Summary: Three years after the RAPT incident, Meg saves Jo out of the last RAPT stronghold with the help of a new friend. They think it's over, but they couldn't be more wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**Burst Angel: Redemption**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Burst Angel.**

_Three years ago, four people made their way to destroy the headquarters of the global corporation called RAPT. Those four were Jo, Sei, Leo and Takane. During the battle, Leo and Takane crashed with the trailer they had used to approach the HQ, but survived. Jo had taken her Cybot, Django, to assist Sei, who had already gone in advance to confront Glenford, the leader of RAPT. He had revealed that the company was being controlled by a gigantic bio-technological brain, and that he himself was such a brain in a cyborg body. Sei then killed him, and Jo arrived shortly after. She then shot the giant brain, triggering the building's self-destruct system. She had forced Sei to take refuge in Django, but Jo herself died in the explosion. She died, along with RAPT. At least, that's what we thought. I left Bailan, the organisation that was lead by Sei's grandfather, and was visited shortly after. He called himself John Carpenter. After a short introduction, it was clear that he was like Jo: A Genocide Angel. A biological weapon created by RAPT. He said that RAPT wasn't gone, and neither was Jo. She had died in the explosion, but was brought back by the true leader of RAPT. The one who created Glenford, the Genocide Angels. A man, as John described him, who consisted of pure evil: Dr. Tyler Purin. John didn't want to go on any details about him, but he tell me one thing. Purin was a monster, that made Glenford seem like a cute lamb. He had recreated Jo to continue to commence experiments on her. Wanting to find a way to take her humanity. John wanted to stop him, just as much as I did. But I wanted to save Jo. His motivation was Purin. Whatever that man was trying to achieve, it scared John. So we prepared. Trained, armed ourselves. Informed ourselves. RAPT wasn't dead, but it was weak. Purin was forced to retreat underground with his last staff. Now, we're ready. _

A tall, brown-haired manin a lab coat, wearing gloves, walked up to a desktop and activated it. He cleared his throat and began to speak. "August 24th, 2045. That makes 1109 days that I've been stuck in this wretched hole, and my efforts are still useless. She still won't comply, no matter what I do. The human side always comes back. I think I would've given up long ago..." He moved his left hand in front of his face and stared at his palm. "If I didn't know that it was possible." He looked back at the desktop. "There's a racket upstairs, apparently some sort of breach. Maybe, I'll finally be able to get out of here." He looked around and then faced the desktop again. "Well, that's it. Dr. Tyler Purin, hoping, that soon he'll be able to purge this world of it's human contamination." He deactivated the desktop, stood up and went for the door on the other side of the room. On the other side was a poorly lit lab, inside was a giant tube filled with a bubbling green fluid. Swimming inside it was a woman with short white hair and feather marks stretching across her left arm, shoulder and a part of her face. "Jo." Purin said, leaning over her with his left arm on the tube. "I know that it's within you. You will give me my Utopia." He placed other arm on the tube as well. Then, silently, a figure jumped down from a ventilation shaft behind him. It was man, dressed in black pants, fingerless gloves and a sleeveless shirt, with white hair and beard. His crimson eyes glowing demonically in the half-dark of the laboratory. He had two desert eagles in holsters strapped to his waist, a desert rifle strapped to his back and a bayonet in a holster strapped to his ankle. He tried to sneak up on Purin, until he spoke up. "So, you managed to get passed them." Purin turned around and looked at the man. "John, now do you see? Already, you're superior. With my help, you could be supreme."

"Like you?" John asked coldly.

"Yes, like me. Absolute perfection, absolute purity. Don't you understand?"

"Oh, I understand. I understand a great deal more than you might think."

"Oh?" Purin said, faking a surprised expression. "Meaning what?"

"Meaning, I know who you are."

"Who I am?"

"Who you are. And who you _were_." Now understanding what John was saying, the surprise on Purin's face was real. "And more importantly, what you are."

Now, shock could be seen on Purin's face. "You mean you know..."

"How to kill you." With that, he jolted forward, attempting to attack Purin. He lifted his arm in protection. Instead of trying to hit passed it, John grabbed it, pulled the sleeve back and took off one of his gloves. "No." Purin said. "You can't... There's no way you could..." Before he could finish, John grabbed his arm with his exposed hand. A hissing sound could be heard, followed by Purin's scream. He then pushed John away and held his arm, stumbling away. He looked at it, seeing John's hand-print burnt into it, then growling as the burn spread across his arm. With one swift move, he ripped it off and threw it away. It landed on the floor, and decomposed quickly until the bones fell to dust. Then, a new arm grew in it's place. "You'll pay for that." He said, pulling out a pistol. But before he could shoot, it was shot out of his hand from the side. Looking at his empty hand, he then looked at the source of the shot. Standing there, with a freshly fired revolver, was a woman with long red hair, wearing a red jacket, brown gloves and blue jeans. Her blue eyes staring at him with a menacing glint. Then, she spoke.

"I believe that." She pointed at Jo. "Belongs to me." She then continually shot him, until her gun was empty. Meanwhile, John was freeing Jo. Meg walked over to him. "Is she alright?" She asked, great worry swinging in her voice.

He just smirked. "Just as I thought. He just used her for DNA samples to create clones to experiment on. This one..." He knocked on the tube. "Is perfectly fine, Meg." She let out a sigh of relief. Then, Purin, having regenerated from the shots, picked up his gun and got back up. John turned to him. "You let her out. I'll take care of him." He then took out his desert eagles and continuously shot Purin. This time, however, Purin easily dodged the shots, and dashed over to him. He punched John in the gut, then kneed him, and then grabbed him and tossed him away. He looked over to Meg, who had already drained the fluid and opened the tube. They both drew their guns and started shooting. Purin dashed around the tube to her, and tried to shoot, but Meg kicked the gun out of his hand. He then elbowed her, took her revolver, and aimed it at her.

"You know. You would make a good test subject. If only it weren't for all those human feelings." He got ready to shoot, but then a shot hit him from the back. He lowered the gun, and looked behind to see Jo holding a gun.

"You just entered a new world. Welcome to hell!" She shot him, forcing him to back up. Meg then put her leg in the way, making him fall back. She took off one of her gloves and grabbed his arm. Once again, a his followed by a scream could be heard. Purin started rolling on the floor, writhing in pain. Meg then ran over to Jo, overjoyed to see her alive. But before any of them could say anything, John shouted out to them.

"Get over here!" He had opened the hatch to the secret passage-way that led under the base outside. "The self-destruct system should activate any moment." With that, he jumped down. They looked back at Purin, who was still holding his arm, trying to rip it off. So they shot him a couple times and went through the hatch. Meg closed it behind them, and they ran. A large explosion signalized the activation of the self-destruct system. Behind them, the tunnel started caving in, so they ran faster. It already seemed as if they weren't gonna make it, when the caving suddenly stopped. They stopped and looked back.

"Guess we're not under the base anymore. Even that monster couldn't have survived that."

"Right. By the way, Meg?"

"Yeah?"

"I know that there are probably much more important questions right now, but I have to ask."

"Okay."

"Why am I naked?" She looked down on herself and Meg giggled.

"I guess I've got a lot to explain. But first of all, let's go find John." They then started walking down the tunnel.

**This would be my idea of a Burst Angel movie. Hope you like it and please R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"But seriously, what was with that guy?" Meg asked as she took a sip from her whiskey. "He seemed to be like those creatures from RAPT, but it... just wasn't the same."

"Those monsters were prototypes." John answered. "Purin's attempts at recreating himself."

"Right. And what is he?"

"A monster. After many years of metamorphosis, everything human within him had been purged. What was left, was a creature, that couldn't die. At least, almost, as you know. He described it himself: absolute purity. His cells have been purified to such an extent, that normal human cells have become toxic to him."

"Which is why he was injured by our touches."

"Exactly."

"One more thing."

"Yeah?"

"Who was he?" At that question, John just stared at her. "You know. You said yourself you knew who he was."

"That's right. I had to find out, in order to find his weak-spot. I think it's better... if I took it into my grave." Thinking about it made him feel uncomfortable. Jo and Meg could see that, so they didn't ask any further. "All you have to care about..." He eventually said, pulling out a check and writing on it. "Is the little fortune he left us." He held up the check and it was immediately snatched by Meg, who had to really restrain herself not to break out in cheers.

"You sure you didn't miss the decibel?"

John laughed. "You deserve it." And gulped his drink down. "I gotta go, now. My flight's in an hour."

"Where are you going?" Jo asked.

"Russia. Now that Purin's down, I think I'm just gonna travel the world. And you?"

"Okinawa. I thought we were just gonna get some cheap flat, but with this we can actually get a house." She was so happy that she just hugged Jo and decided not to let go.

"Right, well, I'm off." After he stepped out of the door, Meg started to whisper into Jo's ear. "You know, our flight is leaving in the morning. We could get a hotel room and get a little cozy."

Jo smirked. "Sounds great." Meg moved her head in front of Jo's and they kissed.

4 months later

Meg woke up at the sun shining on her face. She took in her surroundings and noticed an arm wrapped around her belly. She looked back at the naked girl who pressed her body against Meg's back. So she wouldn't wake her up, Meg cautiously removed the arm and got up. She opened the window and looked down onto the little town they had moved. It was peaceful, almost no criminal activity, which made Meg feel better about Jo working as a police officer.

Then, Jo's cell started to ring, waking her up. She answered it and ended the call quickly.

"It's work. Apparently there have been a few disappearances." She got up and got dressed. "See ya tonight."

"Alright, honey. Goodbye."

"Bye." Jo quickly left.

Jo stared into the hole in the ground. "Obviously, this is where she disappeared to." Another officer said. "But the question is: who dug it?"

"There's debris all around it. This tunnel was dug from outside, and whoever dug it, quickly burst through the ground. This was done by someone with severe strength."

"Yes, but why? Miss Tanaka wasn't very rich nor did she have contact to anybody who was. Why would somebody kidnap her?"

"We're gonna have to take a look down there."

"Right, I'll call a robot." He said, going to the car.

After a few minutes, he came back. "We've got a problem. There have been a lot more kidnappings. Half the town's in commotion, most officers are trying to keep the situation from escalating."

In town, Meg was out grocery shopping, when she ran into a commotion. Police officers were trying to keep an agitated crowd in check. Meg went to the nearest person and asked what was going on.

"It's the disappearances." The man said. "The police can't tell us what's going on, so, of course, we're starting to get mad."

Meg looked back to the officers. Suddenly, the ground started to rumble. They didn't pay attention to it, until the ground started shifting upwards and cracked. The officers looked down, and then, suddenly, the ground exploded and something jumped out. The creatures that had jumped out were slightly humanoid, though bigger. They didn't stand upright, they were dirt-brown and had one bright red eye. Then the officers looked down, and that's where they noticed the weapons attached to the creatures' arms. They aimed and shot, killing the officers and then facing the civilians, who were running away, screaming. They chased and grabbed them, then started dragging them down into the tunnels. One of them almost got Meg, but she punched it in the eye. It got stunned for a moment allowing her to get away. _What the hell's going on. I have to find Jo._

About 1 km underground, the creatures dragged the civilians out of the tunnels and on to a laboratory, where they were being strapped to tables and constantly injected with different substances. Pained screams filled the air, which is why the cameras had been muted. On the monitors were more creatures like the others, and behind them stood a 2m tall, black creature. It had a muscular structure and stood upright and wore a long black coat. It had two long fangs extending from each of it's jaws. It's eyes were completely red, except for it's slit-shaped pupils, and it was staring down on the monitor, until a ringing filled the air. It turned to the panel in front of it and pressed a button. A lot of static could be heard, a dark voice speaking through it.

"_Toberman?"_

"Sir." The creature answered in a sinister voice, it's fangs moving seemingly independently to the movements of it's mouth.

"_How are things up there?"_

"Everything's running well. The authorities are being exterminated and rest are being collected."

"_Yes, good. My work is also progressing. I'll have it ready shortly."_

"Good, I'm really starting to become claustrophobic down here."

"_Don't worry. Soon, this world will belong to us."_

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. If not, please tell me what I should improve.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The robotic cyclops almost got thrown back as it got hit in the eye by a Desert Eagle. "Bitch!" Jo said, lifting her gun so that it pointed to the sky. She then looked over to the other officer. "You okay?"

"Oh yeah. Yeah sure." He nodded. "They just popped up. Where the hell did they come from? What the hell are they?"

"Why are you asking me? I've never seen them before." She walked over to the corpse. "Let's see." She ripped off the chest plating to uncover biomass. "I thought so. It's a cyborg." She examined it further. "Two big meatballs in a robot body, head and chest. That's all I can find out. We should get it to an autopsy. Help me carry it."

"Right." They got it into the car and drove off. Halfway to the station, they received a call.

"_Officer Carpenter, officer Tokinawa, report!"_

"This is officer Carpenter. We got confronted by an aggressive cyborg. It's dead. We're bringing it's remains back to the station."

"_Roger that, officer. Is the cyborg brown, slightly humanoid with one red eye?"_

_Oh, this ain't gonna be good._ "Yeah, that's correct."

"_These creatures are appearing all across town and dragging citizens down the holes they appeared from. Deliver the body and then move out for damage control."_

"Roger that."

"_And one more thing."_

"What?"

"_Your girlfriend is here. She won't stop annoying us until she sees you."_

That made Jo smile. "Roger that. I'm on my way." She hung up. "I'll tell ya, Tokinawa, when this is over, I'm gonna marry that girl."

"Oh yeah, she's a real treat." Tokinawa said sarcastically.

"JO! THANK GOD!" Meg yelled as she threw herself onto Jo. "I was so worried."

"Why? An army of cyborgs is popping out of the ground and dragging people down with them. What's there to worry?" Jo smirked.

Meg took a step back, not looking in the slightest bit amused. "It's not funny. The last thing I want is for you to die in the plot of yet another crazed megalomaniac."

"Wow. That's a big word for you to use." Jo said, looking genuinely surprised.

Meg's jaw dropped. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Guys?" Tokinawa intervened. They both looked at him. "Sorry to interrupt, but we gotta go."

"What?" Meg brought out in disbelief. "Go?"

"Yes, Meg. I'm sorry. I have to get rid of the other creatures crawling around the place."

"But, you..." Meg was silenced by Jo pressing her lips against hers. Their lips separated, but Jo kept her face close to Meg's.

"Don't worry." Jo said, gently stroking Meg's cheek. "This is low profile. I'll be done with it quickly."

"You say that, but..."

"Shhh." Jo pressed her index-finger against Meg's lips. "You don't want me to knock you out again, do you?"

Meg looked away. "Just...promise me you'll be alright."

"I survived the RAPT explosion, didn't I?"

"No."

"Whatever. Just stay here and don't get yourself kidnapped." Jo said running off.

"Don't patronize me, it's been three years now."

Tokinawa drove the car to the barricade that the police created and the two got out. A police officer went over to them and handed them shotguns. "Those things have very strong armor, but these are strong enough to stun them for a short time."

Jo looked at the shotgun. "And that's good because...?"

"We've snipers stationed everywhere, ready to fire."

"These things aren't exactly fast."

"We thought so, too. But every time we try to snipe them, they sorta speed out of the way, as if they could see it coming."

"And what's up with the barrier? I thought these things traveled underground."

"They do. But we found their...well, we don't know what it is. We assume it's some sort of nest, or a base. This barrier is using seismic waves. For those things, it's like running against a wall. They can't pass it."

"So they have to come up and overcome the barrier up here."

"That's right."

"Impressive, you guys sure are quick."

"When we got the details, we quickly put up the seismic generators. The rest of the barrier is made out of anything we could find."

"Alright, good work. Now it's time for us to do our part." The two stepped through the barrier.

Tokinawa turned to Jo. "You gonna use the shotgun."

"Perhaps if I run out of ammo." She said, loading her Desert Eagles.They began shooting down the creatures.

Toberman looked at the satellite picture showing the two and pressed a button, activating the intercom. "Sir, primary target is currently engaging in combat with our forces."

"_And?"_

"It's not looking good for us, sir."

"_Excellent."_

"Sir?"

"_It's time. For too long have we left it in the dungeon. I have anticipated this day. Send out Experiment 238."_

Toberman's fangs separated, revealing the jaws that curled up into a horrid grin. "Yes, sir." He answered strangely emphatic. He then pressed a few buttons and a quake went through the entire base as something got shot up and drilled quickly through the ground.

The ground shook under Jo's and Tokinawa's feet. "What now?" Jo yelled, slightly annoyed.

Suddenly, something shot up from the ground. It looked like a gigantic capsule, which opened. As it opened, a creepy cackling emanated from the inside. As did the sound of a chainsaw. When it fully opened, a big creature stepped out. It was mainly metal, but one could see that it was just armor. It lacked on it's right arm and the left side of it's face, revealing the pink, raw flesh. It had a big, running chainsaw attached to it's left arm, and a big minigun attached to it's right arm. It had razor-sharp teeth, and the part of it's mouth on the armored side of it's face was covered in wires, limiting it's ability to open to open it. But still, a horrible cackling came from it's mouth, which almost turned into a maniacal laugh as it ripped the chainsaw into the air and charged the two.

"So much for low profile." Jo said, readying her Desert Eagles.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The cyborg let it's arm drop as it charged Jo and Tokinawa, making it's chainsaw slide against the paved ground, making an ear-splitting sound like in a saw-mill, which just made the creature cackle louder.

"Tokinawa, when I say "now", you run for the barricade!" Jo ordered.

"But..." Tokinawa protested.

"I don't wanna hear it! Just do it! … NOW!"

The cyborg reached them, swinging up it's chainsaw. They both jumped in opposite directions. While Tokinawa ran, Jo shot it with her eagles, drawing it's attention. Despite the speed it had shown just a moment ago, it only turned to her slowly. Which made the sudden stab into the concrete with it's chainsaw all the more of a surprise. Jo managed to dodge, and kept running while shooting. The creature once again turned to her slowly, lifting and spinning it's mini-gun.

"Son of a..." Jo managed to bring out before having to dodge the shots the creature fired while cackling loudly. The concrete behind her literally seemed to disintegrate under the high-speed bullets. This was a one-sided battle. Her opponent was mutant-cyborg armed with a chainsaw and mini-gun who wasn't even fazed when she _did _manage to hit one of it's non-mechanic parts. _But I'll be damned if I give up._ She darted forward and jumped the creature, shooting it in the face. Out of shock, the creature simply swept her aside, making her fly about 20 meters, not to talk about the distance she slid over the ground.

She got up slowly, but quickened her pace when she saw the creature charging her again. She only barely dodged it's chainsaw, which flew just a few centimeters over her head when she ducked. Then, it tried stomping her. While she dodged, she noticed that it's cackle took on an odd resemblance to a melody, like when someone hums while working. With a jump backwards, Jo brought herself out of the reach of it's feet, which it responded to by aiming at her with it's mini-gun.

Jo once again started running from the bullets, the trail of dust they left behind making it seem like something actually was chasing after her. It almost caught her, when it suddenly stopped. She was confused for a moment, until she looked over, and saw the red glowing steaming weapon that replaced the creatures right arm. _Overheated._

Jo smirked as she dashed towards it, continuously shooting at it's face. It's cackles grew louder as it charged her as well. She reloaded her guns and jumped, trying to kick it out of the way. The moment she hit it, it smacked her aside. But she could tell that her hit was effective, since the creature's hit lost most of it's strength when she hit it. She looked up and saw that it was shaking it's head and brushing at it with it's clawed hand. It then noticed that it's mini-gun had stopped steaming, but instead of spinning it, it made a leap towards her and tried to smash her with it. It hit at her a few times, then suddenly stopped. Jo looked confused, since she couldn't here the voice that seemed to paralyze the creature.

"_What do you think you're doing, you imbecile?" _Toberman's angry voice practically yelled into the creature's head. _"That gun was made from an incredibly valuable metal and was constructed to withstand heat, not outer damage. If you break it, you'll be the one to answer to the master."_

The creature stood back, something like fear appearing on it's face. It then looked down at Jo. She didn't feel right with the way it's behavior suddenly changed, and tried to get away. But she got swept against a nearby wall and was stunned, laying on the ground. Then she found the strength to lean up against the wall, but the creature had already walked up to her, and picked her up. She looked in it's one organic eye for a moment, then felt pressure from it's hand. _Bastard's trying to crush me!_

Jo quickly swept her right hand up, throwing the dust she had in it in it's eye, making it scream and drop her. She quickly crawled backwards, as it rubbed it's eye. After a few moments, it looked up and screamed angrily. It ripped it's chainsaw up and was about to strike her down, so she closed her eyes._ I'm sorry, Meg. I love you._

A loud shot rang through the air. Jo opened her eyes and saw that the creature was stunned. Then another shot hit it from behind. Something, rather someone, jumped on it's back, and jammed something in the back of it's neck, which then expanded and practically ripped it's neck apart. Dark purple blood flooded out of it's neck. It stumbled for a few moments, then fell to the ground, making the ground rumble. Jo looked at it for a moment, before turning her attention to the person who brought it down.

"Hey, buttercup." A familiar voice spoke.

Jo's jaw dropped. "John?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Sir," Toberman spoke into the intercom.

"_Report, Toberman!"_ The sinister voice came up.

"Experiment 238 has been terminated," There was a moment of silence, until a chuckle came over the intercom, "Sir?"

"_Interesting. Explain!"_

"Yes, sir. 238 encountered the primary target and managed to overpower her. However, before it could eliminate her, the _secondary _target terminated it."

Once again, a moment of silence, before the voice screamed at him, _"Toberman!"_

Toberman would have straightened up if he wasn't already standing straight. "Sir!"

"_Mobilize the forces! Complete all conversions! Tell them to rally around the base! Arm all defenses! I will not lose! Not when I'm so close!"_

"I understand, sir!" Toberman nodded, immediately moving away to execute his orders.

Meanwhile, on the surface, Jo was still staring at John, "What are you doing here?"

"What I've always been doing, fighting," John smiled.

"I guess you know what's going on."

"Of course I do."

Jo waited a moment for him to continue, "And?"

"What?"

Jo could've slapped herself.

"What's going on?" She almost screamed.

"Okay, I think it's better if you see for yourself."

"See?" Jo asked, tilting her head, "great."

She got up, "Where are we going?"

John simply pointed downwards and Jo followed the direction, "We're gonna follow one of the tunnels made by the drones."

"Okay, let's go," She was about to crawl down into one of the holes when John stopped her.

"Not so fast. We have to wait for Meg."

Jo's eyes went wide, "What? Meg's coming? No. Hell no!"

"Jo, I know that you're frustrated. But you have to acknowledge that she isn't the damsel in distress you always have to save anymore. I trained her to be just as good of a fighter as you would be if you weren't genetically advanced."

Jo nodded, "Do you know what it's like to put the one you love in danger?"

"I do, actually. Just, know that, if you pull something off like you did three years ago, you'll never hear the end of it."

"Alright," Jo agreed immediately. "you gonna go get her or something?"

"Oh no, don't worry, my fiancé's got it covered."

"I see," She turned away for a moment and then turned back, "your what?"

"Oh, yeah. Umm...I uh, shortly after I left, 4 months ago, I...drank some Vodka and got engaged."

Jo just stared at him and then began to chuckle.

John nodded, "Yeah, okay. Okay, I get how that could be funny. Just let me call them and see how soon they'll be here."

"Okay. Oh, and John."

"Yeah?"

"Congratulations."

"Yeah, yeah," He turned away, still having to listen to her amused chuckles.

A short while before that conversation, Meg was confronted by a woman in her early twenties. She was a head taller than Meg, with short, green, brushed-over hair. Brown eyes staring at her with a bit of glee and a set of sparkling white teeth that were visible through her wide smile. However, Meg barely noticed these things over the lady's ample bosom, which was larger than her own, that were practically staring at her face.

"Hi," The woman said with a Russian accent, "I'm Irina Petrenko. You're Meg Mitarai, right?"

"That's right," Meg said, taking a step back to look into Irina's face, "can I help you?"

"My fiancé wanted me to pick you up."

"Really? Do I know him?"

"I'd think so," Irina nodded, "John Carpenter."

"John?" Meg's jaw dropped, "great, that means we're in real big trouble. You said you were gonna pick me up, where are you taking me?"

"Right," Irina shook her head, "John's currently meeting up with Jo, and I'm supposed to take you to them."

"Oh. Okay," Meg smiled.

Then Irina's cell-phone rang. She looked at the display and answered, "Hey, honey. Uh-huh. Of course. I'm on my way. Yeah, ten minutes."

She hung up, "That was John. He just wanted to know how long it'll take until we get to them. C'mon, let's get moving." She sped around and Meg quickly followed her.

A little more than ten minutes later, Irina and Meg arrived at the battlefield, where John and Jo were talking to the police. Noticing Irina and Meg's arrival, they went over to them. Irina immediately hugged John and kissed him. Meg blushed and turned to Jo, then noticed 238's corpse. "What in the world is THAT?" She pointed at it.

"Please, don't ask," Jo said, pushing down Meg's arm, "so, are we ready now?" She asked John.

"Yeah. The enemy base is gonna be heavily guarded, so it would be suicide for someone without severe combat training to go down there," John explained.

"I see. And, what about her?" She pointed at Irina, who straightened up.

"Spetsnaz. 3 years. The first time I met John, I sent his ass to the ground," She smiled and stroked his beard until he shoved her hand away.

"Now that that's clear, we can go. I'll be going in front, followed by Jo, then Irina and Meg goes in last," He motioned to the nearest hole, "ready?"

All three nodded.

"Alright." He let himself fall into the hole, switched on his flashlight and started. And, one by one, the other three followed him into the darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"John! Your girl is clogging up the tunnel!" Meg shouted.

"What are you bitchin' at me for?" He shouted back, "if you got a problem, take it up with her!"

"I've got somethin' to say as well." Irina added in, "she says I'm too slow, I say she's too fast. She's constantly bumpin' into my ass. Literally," She then looked back at the girl, who was very close to her behind.

"And you, Jo?" John shouted back at the one crawling behind Meg, "you got somethin' to bitch about?"

"Nope. I'm fine." She stared at Meg's ass, "Perfectly fine."

"Jo, please," Meg shouted, blushing, "not at a time like this!"

"I can't help it. It's right in front of me, " Jo argued.

"Look away!"

"I can't."

"Guys. Pay attention, or else you might..." Before he could finish, his hand slipped and he fell down the tunnel, screaming. He eventually landed harshly. He took a moment to regain his orientation and got up. The tunnel ended in a small cave with a single entrance. He walked through it and entered a giant cavern. He was standing on a bridge, which led to the middle of a giant metal fortress, which had the same size upward as it did downward. "Alright, we're here," He looked around, "well, I'm here." He then heard screaming from the small cave he just left, which ended with three loud thuds and a lot of groaning. Then the bickering began.

"Irina, you idiot, what did you do that for?" He heard Meg's voice coming from the cave.

"Don't tell me you wouldn't have done the same for Jo."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Meg agreed, "Jo, could you get off me."

"Words I had hoped I would never hear."

"Just get up."

"Alright."

John sighed. He crossed his arms and waited for them. One by one, they came out, holding various bleeding spots the fall had caused them. "You would think you guys would have learned from my mistake. What the hell happened?"

"Well," Jo started, "after you fell, Irina flipped out and jumped after you. Meg somehow managed to get my...her jacket tangled up with Irina's pants and fell with her. I, of course, then jumped after Meg. And that's it."

"Fine. Now, if you'll look behind me, you'll see what we came here for. The enemy's base."

"You mind telling us who the enemy is?" Meg asked.

"Not just yet. As you can see, the fortress goes up," He pointed up. ",and down." He pointed down, "We don't know which way to go, so we'll split up. Irina, you and me go down."

"Got it," Irina agreed.

"Meg, you and Jo go up."

"Fine with me. What exactly are we looking for?"

"Hell, I don't know. Something 'Big Boss'-ish," He air-quoted, "just look for something!"

"Okay. C'mon, Jo," She grabbed Jo's wrist and pulled her towards the gate.

Suddenly, a loud, dark voice spoke up. _**"You think we were that stupid? You think I was just gonna let you knock on my door? Keep dreaming, for you will have all eternity to do so. Farewell."**_

With that, both ends of the bridge blew up. As it fell, John shot off an automatic grappling iron, which attached itself to the main gate. He then tossed it over to Jo, who grabbed it and Meg. "Get on with the plan. Meet you on the other side." Then, Irina shot off a grappling iron as well and grabbed John, and the two swung down to a lower part of the base.

"C'mon, Meg," Jo urged, "you go first."

"You wanna stare at my ass, again. Don't you?"

"Of course I do," Jo grinned.

Meg giggled. "Alright." She then started climbing ahead of Jo. After reaching the ledge, she helped Jo up and they went over to the gate.

"Right. How do we get in?" Jo asked, "can you lock-pick it?"

"Jo, it's a gigantic metal gate. It doesn't even have a lock."

"_**I can take care of that."**_ The voice from before spoke up, making the two jolt.

"What the hell? Are there more explosives around?"

"_**Oh, no. Don't worry. That was a test. Your next test awaits you inside. Come on in."**_ With that, the door opened.

"What do you think, Jo?"

"He made it pretty obvious that there would be a trap."

"Yeah, I meant, what do you think we should expect?"

"I'd expect another one of those things that almost killed me up on the surface."

"So the usual, huh?" They both smiled and walked in.

Right after they stepped in, the gate shut behind them, leaving them in complete darkness.

Then the lights came on. They drew their guns and took a combat stance, moving forward slightly. Then the light started flickering, going out for a few moments, then buzzing back to life. That happened again. Then, during the third time, they heard footsteps. As the light came on again, half a dozen drones came out of nowhere and attacked them. Their immediate reaction was to shoot, which took down two immediately. They dodged the attacking creatures, shooting and beating them down, until all six were dead.

They continued. As they went down the hallway, they were continuously attacked by drones, until they reached a room with an elevator in it. Meg quickly activated it, hoping it would be there immediately. It was not.

"It's coming down from Level 50. Apparently, we're in Level 0, so it'll take around a minute until it's here."

"So?" Jo asked, but her question was answered by an attacking drone. Meg shot it down. Then, more and more came flooding in. "Uncanny," Jo commented.

One was up immediately. Jo quickly kneed it and shot it in the head. The two then continuously shot at the drones, holding them off from harming them. When they shot up the rounds in their guns, they used physical combat to take down the drones.

"Ding!" The elevator doors opened up behind them and they quickly got in and the door closed. They used the time to catch a breath and reload.

"If that's what awaited us downstairs, what will be waiting for us upstairs?" Meg asked.

"Hell if I know. But it'll definitely be a challenge," Jo smirked, a spark flaming up in her eyes.

"Ding!" The elevator doors opened and they stepped out and into a large hall. There was a row of pillars on the left and the right, leading to both ends of the hall. At the other end, there was a set of stairs, which ended in a door.

"_**See the door?" **_The voice came up again, **_"that's the entrance to the control center. I'll be waiting for you. But first, you'll need to pass one final test. Say hello to Experiment 173!"_**

With that, something broke through the roof. It moved so quickly that all they could see was a humongous, centipede-like body wrapped around the pillars, blocking their way. Then, a human-like body appeared in front of them. It extended from the centipede body, was big, muscular and gray. Its lower jaw was larger than the rest of its head with huge fangs extending from it. Most of its head was covered in a black chitin-armor and it's eyes were glowing yellow.

"I knew it," Jo stated, still smirking, the spark in her eye having turned into a wildfire, "Meg, how long is this thing?"

"Around fifty meters."

"Not bad." They aimed their weapons and began shooting. The bullets pierced 173, though they didn't seem to bother it. It then dashed forward and crashed into the ground, sending the two flying into opposite directions. Jo hit the wall and slid to the ground. She looked up and watched as the thing pulled its head out of the ground. _Body's too muscular. Head's armored._ She then looked at the part where the humanoid body was connected to the centipede body. _Have to try that. _She looked over to Meg. One look, and Meg knew what to do. Jo then started shooting the creature, turning its attention to her. As it prepared for another charge, Meg jumped it from behind and started shooting up the connection between the two bodies. It started tossing around, trying to throw her off.

Jo quickly dashed towards them, shooting up the connection as well. After a few moments, the creature tossed its own body off the centipede, throwing Meg onto Jo, who caught her. She set her on the ground and watched as the creature crawled around on the ground, purple blood flooding out onto the floor.

Jo knelt in front of it, pointing her gun at its head. Then it started to chuckle, which startled Jo. "You're laughing, even though you're about to die?"

"_**I..." **_it brought out weakly, blood gushing out with the word, **_"am faithful. Go ahead. Kill me. For the master... I... would burn... with a smile."_**

"Who is your master?" Jo asked, leaning in closer. In response, it just spat blood at her and died with a scoff. Jo wiped the blood off with the back of her hand and stood up. "Let's go, Meg," Meg nodded.

They walked around the centipede body and up the stairs. Jo knocked at the door. "Yo, bastard! Let us in!"__

"_**Of course. And congratulations." **_The door in front of them opened and they walked in. There were monitors all over, with drones watching them. There was a central control panel that was manned by three drones. Between those three stood Toberman. "Welcome. My name is Toberman. I'm the master's right hand. And I will be the one who kills you." He said with an evil grin.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

„You think it's that easy?" Jo asked with a stoic expression.

"Of course not!" Toberman exclaimed, sounding almost insulted, "if it were, you would hardly be here, now would you?" He quirked his eyebrow.

"Hardly." Jo agreed with a smirk. She then reached for her guns. But before she could reach them, Toberman pulled out a whip and lashed at her hand. Jo then quickly retreated and stared at the red mark the slash left on her wrist.

Meg reached for her gun as well. When Toberman tried to attack her as well, she grabbed the whip before it could hit her. Toberman stared at the motionless line stretching between him and the redhead, then looked up into her smirking face. She then pulled out her revolver and shot at him.

He dodged and the shot hit the drone behind him. He leaped forward, trying to assault her, but got punched aside by Jo. He somersaulted to avoid damage and landed on his feet. He then turned to Jo and Meg. "Well, that didn't work well for you, did it?" Jo remarked.

"I got my whip back, didn't I?" He said, pointing his whip at them.

"That thing didn't help you before, how is it gonna help you..." she was stopped by Toberman's whip lashing at Meg's face, knocking her back. "Meg!" Jo shouted, looking back at her. She then turned back at the sensation of something wrapping itself around her wrist. When she looked at it, she saw Toberman's whip wrapped around it. She then looked up to see Toberman's fist flying at her. As it hit, she could hear and feel something crunch and fell an immense pain in her nose. She then flew back, landed roughly on her back and slid back.

After a few moments, she lifted her hand to her nose to feel that it was broken. With one swift move, she corrected it with a grunt and inhaled quickly to see if it was working. She got up and shook herself.

"Yes, that's how you handle damage," she looked up at Toberman, "people nowadays," he shook his head, "they just don't know how to handle a good beating. It was different back in the day."

"Back in the day?" Jo laughed. "How old are you?"

"That's... not relevant." Toberman answered.

"Come on, Jo. We can take him." Meg said, walking up next to Jo. When Jo looked at her, her eyes went wide at the sight of the bleeding wound on Meg's cheek.

"You're hurt."

"It's just a scratch." Meg said, wiping the blood away with the back of her hand, "you broke your nose." She said accusingly.

"I rectified it."

"Ahem," Toberman made himself noticeable, "hate to interrupt your lover's quarrel, but we're kinda in the middle of something here."

"You're right." Jo said, pulling out her Eagles. Meg pulled out her revolver. Toberman readied his whip.

Toberman got ready to strike. Both Jo and Meg shot. As the bullets were halfway towards Toberman, his whip swiped them to the side.

Meg looked in the direction he sent the bullets, then back at him. "That was impressive."

"Piece of cake." He then struck again. Jo and Meg dodged the strike and jumped at Toberman. He couldn't retrieve his whip fast enough, so he rose his arms to defend himself.

Instead of going for the upper body, the duo swept him off his legs. He fell forward and caught his fall with his arms. He quickly pushed himself up and turned towards them, but was kicked in the chest by both of them. He stumbled back a bit, but shook it off.

The two charged at him again, but he side-swiped Meg and punched Jo. While Meg flew into the middle of the room, Jo flew back against a wall.

She tried to pick herself up, but got kneed in the chin, sending her flying upwards. Toberman caught her and punched in the gut. "Pathetic. Weak and undisciplined." He then rose his hand, readying it to slash her with his claws.

Jo just smirked and quickly stabbed him in the neck with a hidden bayonet. He backed off and reached for the knife, pulling it out. "You goddamn," he looked up to see her pointing her guns at him, "oh no."

He started to shoot him continuously. Each bullet pushed him back a little bit more.

When both of Jo's Desert Eagles clicked, he was panting heavily, but smirked. "That wouldn't even have killed me when I was human."

"How about this?" A shout came from the side. He looked towards it to see Meg, standing amongst the trashed drones and pointing her revolver at him.

"Crap." She shot and hit him in the chest, pushing him back against the wall and over the edge. His panting got even heavier and he started sliding down the wall, leading a black blood trail. "Curses. I... can't... move." Black blood started squirting out of his mouth.

Jo walked up to him and knelt down. "Who's your boss?"

A dark chuckle escaped his mouth. "You'll see...soon enough." With that, he exhaled one more time and went unconscious.

Jo then heard John's weak voice over the mic. "Jo. What's your status?"

"We took care of the right hand. You got the boss?"

"He...I can't. We need help. The boss...it's...", he was cut off.

"John? John!" Jo got up. "Let's go, Meg!"

"Right." They ran through the door and to the elevator. Jo then hit the button for the bottom floor and started shifting as the elevator went down. "Something wrong?" Meg asked.

"John sounded like he was in trouble. I just hope their okay," Jo then noticed Meg's cheeky grin, "what?"

"It's just...you're a lot more considerate than you used to be. Back when we worked for Bai-Lan, I was the only one you actually cared for."

"Yes, but...John's kinda family. It's natural to be their for family, don't you think?"

"I guess. I never had family."

"Neither did I."

The elevator arrived at the bottom floor with a "ding" and Jo watched the doors open with a sigh. "Let's do this." She held up her guns and exited the elevator, followed by Meg.

They entered a big, golden hall leading to a huge gate. When Jo and Meg reached it, the voice from the main entrance spoke up again.

"_**Welcome. I see you've taken out Toberman. You look beat up. The green beret kicked your ass, right?"**_ A laugh could be heard. _**"But enough of the chit-chat, come in. Come in!"**_

As the gate opened, the two looked at each other. "We don't know what's in there." Meg stated.

"We'll be fine." Jo replied.

"You sure?"

Jo pulled her in for a kiss. "Positive." They both smiled and walked in with the gate closing behind them.

**Well, there it is. Hope you liked it. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jo and Meg entered a hall in brilliant white. "**Brilliant, isn't it.**" The voice spoke again. "**100% Puronium. Only one fault...you're standing in front of it.**"

The two had already focused on it. John and Irina, lying in the center of the room in a little puddle of blood. Meg ran up to them to check if they're okay while Jo slowly caught up.

"They've been shot." Meg stated. "They'll make it. Irina's unconscious, John's..."

"I'm fine." John cut her off, looking up at Jo. "Listen," he panted, "this guy...he's..."

"Don't bother," Jo interrupted, "I can imagine who's behind this." She then continued on through the hall. It was built just like the hall upstairs with a staircase at the end, leading to a door. "Open up, you bastard!"

"**Please, no need to be impolite.**" The door then swung open, revealing a small room. It was pretty dark, and in the middle was a chair in front of a bunch of holographic screens.

"You like it dark?" Jo asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"It calms me." A too familiar voice spoke. "Long ago, an...acquaintance...told me, that I spent too much time working in my "cave". I thought it was kind of cute, and I feel comfortable in this environment."

"Who was it?"

"Does it matter?"

"Someone friendly enough with you to tell you that? I'd like to know that person."

After a moment of silence, the chair turned around and the brunette sitting in it spoke up. "That's none of your business, Jo."

"Fine, let's get to business, Purin."

"What gave it away?"

"Your face was a pretty good pointer."

"Before you came here." Purin stated impatiently.

"Ah, right. Mysterious enemy attacks with modern technology like only RAPT had it. A bunch of freaky mutants and comprehensive knowledge of me and John? I just had to add one and one. Now, let me ask you a question."

"Of course."

"How'd you survive our last confrontation?"

"Easy. Yes, it was troublesome. Everything exploding around me while I was slowly rotting away. Luckily, the explosion tore me apart."

"Doesn't sound so lucky."

"To you. Yes, for any normal human, that would've been a death sentence, but it was my salvation. The rotting parts were ripped clean off, and I was left to regenerate and be recovered by my men."

"Toberman?"

"Please, you think he was my only subordinate? You think you ended me?" He then started laughing a sinister laugh. "I have stations all over the world and thousands of men. RAPT was only a fragment of my organization." He then chuckled as he shook his head. "You're in over your head."

"Whatever, it's all over if I kill you now."

"Kill me? That simple? Ha! I like you Jo. You've got the fighting spirit I wanted from my angels. Unfortunately, you were corrupted by the impure human gene. Ricky-boy messed that one up, and to pay dearly for it."

"You killed him and replaced him with a robot."

"An effective method of correcting mistakes."

"M-hmm. So, what now?"

"Well, my suggestion would be, you join me, finish off that screwed up bastard, his Russian broad and you're little bed-warmer, and the two of us walk out of here to create a new and better world."

"Pass." Jo immediately replied.

"I figured. Well then, it is a pity, but you're a bother. You must die."

Jo immediately reached for her gun, but Purin rushed up to her and grabbed her arm. He then punched her in the gut and threw her back into the hall.

Jo's vision was blurred for a moment and she tried to get up.

"Jo!" Meg's voice called out.

"I-I'm fine." She said, letting Meg help her up.

"C'mon, Jo!" Purin called out, leaving his office and loading a gun. "Don't tell me my absence made you lazy." He said with a mocking grin.

"Just didn't expect it. You seemed like one of those scientist-types who couldn't fight worth shit. Now I know you can pack quite a punch."

"Thank you. Goodbye." He opened fire. Meg jumped to the side while Jo ducked and dashed forward, firing her gun as well. Purin dodged and dashed around in a zigzag motion.

_He's agile, too. This is gonna be harder than I thought. _She dodged a shot with a barrel-role, then shot a couple times. She waited a couple seconds, then tackled him.

They exchanged a few punches, and then Purin threw Jo over his shoulder. He was aiming at her, but got shot in the chest and thrown back a little. He stared at the bleeding wound, then at shooter. He stared at the smoking barrel of Meg's revolver.

"Stay away from my girlfriend." She said with a look that was as well amused as angry.

An evil smirk appeared on his face. "So, the bed-warmer wants to play. Fine with me. You'll all die anyway, doesn't matter in what order." He then dashed towards her, both shooting at each other, but missing. After a few moments, he stood right in front of her. They both aimed their guns at each-others head.

"Burn in hell, you bastard." She pulled the trigger.

Click. Purin's grin grew wide at Meg's mortified look at her gun. "Six-shot revolver. Powerful, but inconvenient in exactly this kind of situation," he motioned to pull the trigger, "goodbye, Bed-warmer."

Two shots hit his hand at the same time, practically ripping it apart and knocking the gun away. Purin stared at the stump of his hand and the blood gushing out. Realization hit him. "Carpenters." He said with a low growl. He looked around at Jo and John, who both had their guns pointed at him and started firing, riddling him with bullets. Both their guns then clicked and Purin's blood was streaming down him, quickly forming a puddle around his feet. "Hah...you...goddamn...ugh...shit."

"What's wrong? Starting to grow weak after almost 300 years?" Purin shot him a look of disbelief, "Surprised? I know who you are...Victor."

"Don't..." Purin barked, "don't ever...say that name. I got rid of it...long ago."

"Why? I figured it all out. You sent your notes to authors. They would publish your work as novels. Simple fiction. Nobody would ever know the truth about Doctor Victor Frankenstein."

"No!" Purin barked.

"It took me a long time to figure it out. You were Dr. Frankenstein. An accomplished and well-respected scientist. Then something happened and you sent your notes on how you apparently created an artificial human to Shelley, for whatever reason. Then, Frankenstein vanished...and decades later, Dr. Jekyll appeared."

"Dr. Jekyll?" Meg exclaimed. "So he was real, too?"

"Yes. For some reason, he tried to find his evil side, Mr. Hyde was born. I'm guessing that was you, Purin."

"I told you not to call me Victor. I can't stand being reminded of that weakling."

"He then left his notes for Louis to find and vanished."

"I don't get it," Jo stated, "why leave notes for authors to find?"

"I still haven't been able to figure that one out, yet. I was hoping our gracious host would elaborate that."

"Sorry, family secret." Purin said, raising his arms apologetically.

"Anyway," John continued, "Mr Hyde then became Jack the Ripper."

"What!" Purin exclaimed, "how'd you figure that out?"

"I guessed. I don't think you killed those prostitutes because you're a prude."

"Shut up."

"Fine. Anyway, I know who you are. You've had 300 years to create alliances and found your organization. And know, within just a few years, you lost everything."

"I lost nothing. I'm gonna get out of here. And you will die."

"Even now, when you're practically defeated, you refuse to give up." Jo said mockingly.

"As I recall, so did you."

"Fair enough. But it's time to end this. Meg, he still reacts badly to a human's touch. Go over there and, I don't know, peck him on the cheek or something."

Meg started walking towards him, but he swiftly lifted his arm and shot Jo. As Jo fell, Meg went furious. "YOU BASTARD!" She was about to charge him, but stopped at a sudden alarm.

"_Warning! Self-destruct sequence activated! Self-destruction in T-Minus five minutes. Opportunity to abort remains! Opportunity to abort expires in T-Minus two minutes."_

Meg looked at Purin. "Your call, Bed-warmer. Do you kill me, and take yourself and your friends along. Or do you spare me, and save them." He then started for an emergency exit which opened in a nearby wall.

She was about to go after him, but the computer spoke up again. _"Warning! Self-destruct sequence activated! Self-destruction in T-Minus four minutes. Opportunity to abort expires in T-minus one minute."_

"Shit!" Meg started running to Purin's office and tried to abort. "C'mon, c'mon."

"_Warning! Opportunity to abort expires in T-minus 30 seconds."_

"I get it. You'd be more helpful if you told me...aha!" She exclaimed as she started hammering away on the keyboard. "Done!"

"_Self-destruction aborted!"_

"Good," she ran out of the office and over to Jo, "you alright?"

"I'm fine. Go after Purin!"

"Right." Meg then followed Purin into the emergency exit.

Purin limped into the emergency jet when he heard the computer. _"Self-destruction aborted."_

"Shit! I hoped she wouldn't figure it out," he then hopped to the cockpit and opened the door to find a heavily bleeding Toberman in the pilot seat, "start her up! NOW!"

Toberman pressed a few buttons and the jet came to life. At the same time, the gate in front of it opened, revealing the long tunnel which eventually lead outside.

From the corner of his eye, Purin could see Meg exit his emergency tunnel. "Go!" He ordered as he sat down in the co-pilot seat. Toberman pressed a button and the jet started down the tunnel, gaining speed. After a short time, Purin could see the exit, and just like that, the jet exited the tunnel and ascended towards the sky.

"Where to, sir?" Toberman asked.

Purin pondered a moment, then pressed a button. "Rika?"

"_Yes, master?"_ A hissing female voice spoke up.

"Things didn't work out in the Japanese outpost. Me and Toberman are currently heading for China HQ. Prepare for our arrival."

"_As you wish, master."_ The connection was then cut, and Purin looked out the window.

"_Till the next time, Carpenters."_

"NO!" Meg shouted at the jet as she exited the small tunnel. She quickly pulled out a gun and started shooting, but the bullets didn't even scratch the jet. Meg could only watch as it rushed down the giant tunnel. She stood there, just staring at nothing, then slowly started back through the tunnel.

"The base has been completely secured." A police officer reported to the chief. "There were a few casualties, but we were able to get most of the kidnapped civilians out alive and safe."

"Well done." The chief nodded, then turning and walking towards an ambulance. One of his best officers was about to get heaved into it. "Carpenter, what the hell happened down there?"

"Sir, something you'd rather stay out of, sir."

"I see. Will whoever did this come back?"

"Highly doubtful, sir."

"Very well." He then motioned the paramedics to continue.

Meg also climbed as they closed the doors and drove off. After a few moments of silence, Jo spoke up. "How are John and Irina?"

"Better. They're already off to the hospital, so it should be okay."

"I see."

"...I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For failing. I should've gone after him, but I..."

"Meg, you made the right call. Dozens of people, including us, would have died if you hadn't stopped the self-destruct. Plus, do you remember how many times we lost before defeating RAPT. So he got away, so did we. We're alive. We can still get him."

"But..."

"No buts Meg. He can't run away forever. Eventually, we will get him," she grabbed Meg's hand, "and we'll show him whose boss." She said with a confident smile.

This also made Meg smile. "You're right. We'll find that bastard and make him pay."

"But for now..." Jo started, reaching up to cup Meg's cheek. She then pulled her down to a kiss.

**Well, there it is. I'll probably make a sequel, but for now, thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it and have a nice day.**


End file.
